1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polymer actuator element including an electrolyte layer and an electrode layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pamphlet of International Publication No. WO2010/029992A1 discloses an invention relating to a polymer actuator element including an electrolyte layer and an electrode layer. Pamphlet of International Publication No. WO2010/029992A1 discloses that a carbon nanotube and a carbon nanohorn are included in an electrode layer in a predetermined ratio. Accordingly, Pamphlet of International Publication No. WO2010/029992A1 discloses that a great driving force and a great displacement amount can be generated.
However, the polymer actuator element including the electrolyte layer and the electrode layer requires excellent durability in addition to the basic characteristics of the displacement amount, the generating force, and the responsiveness.
However, in the related art, though a great displacement amount can be obtained, durability is not good. Particularly, when a DC voltage is continuously applied to an element, the time until the displacement amount is reduced by half from the maximum displacement amount is easily reduced, and satisfactory DC durability is not able to be obtained.